


Reflection

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.In this case Sanghyuk is the cat, and Taekwoon is his satisfaction.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> In short: Sanghyuk goes to a club and Taekwoon wants to fuck him. Tada~

Sanghyuk was done with the week, done with school, done with his annoying friends, done with life. He just wanted to get wasted and enjoy the time of his life, for once. For the past months (or what felt like eternity) he had been staying up until past midnight every night doing homework. Tonight Sanghyuk wanted to let go, he couldn’t recall the last time he did so.

 

Sanghyuk knew he looked good in his tight black jeans, he knew why people gave him stares as he walked into the club. He had chosen a fancier club downtown, a place for the rich people, if he was lucky he could get some pretty rich dude to spend his money on him. Sanghyuk didn’t bother with cheap alcohol, he wanted the best. 

 

Much to his disappointment, no one offered him a drink, even after sitting 15 mins by the bar. The bartender threw him questioning looks and Sanghyuk decided to order a shot to stop the glares. After downing his shot he got up, he had to change his plan, he figured as he headed towards the dance floor. He made his way through the crowd and felt his body react to the music. He didn’t care with whom he danced, he just wanted attention. 

  
When Sanghyuk noticed no one gave him what he wanted, he decided to return to the bar to order another shot, he needed to get more wasted. As he had placed his order a man sat down next to him. Sanghyuk shot him a quick glare, but his eyes remained on the guy. There were plenty of free seats by the bar, but the guy had decided to sit down next to Sanghyuk.  _ Target detected _ , Sanghyuk thought to himself, and smirked as he downed the shot the bartender had placed in front of him.

 

Now Sanghyuk decided to take a closer look at the guy next to him. He was clearly rich, Sanghyuk could tell by the clock on the guy’s left wrist. The guy had black tight slacks, and a black dress-shirt, even his black hair matched the all black outfit. When Sanghyuk had analysed him enough, the guy opened his mouth and Sanghyuk held his breath. 

“Admired enough sweetheart?” he asked, in the softest voice Sanghyuk had ever heard. Sanghyuk let out his breath and chuckled. “Can I buy you a drink?” the guy asked, and Sanghyuk knew he had succeeded.

“I don't accept drinks from strangers,” Sanghyuk said, trying to play hard to get, which the guy clearly noticed as the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile.

“My name is Taekwoon, now I’m not a stranger anymore right?” he asked, but Sanghyuk knew it wasn’t a question, so he just smiled in return as the guy, or Taekwoon, ordered two drinks from the bartender.

 

When the drinks were placed in front of them, Sanghyuk turned to Taekwoon.

“My name is Sanghyuk, and you better dance with me after this,” Sanghyuk said, and lifted the drink to his lips. Taekwoon nodded in reply. Sanghyuk finished his drink fast, maybe a bit too fast, he could feel himself getting more drunk by every gulp. Once he was done with his drink, he got up, expecting Taekwoon to follow him.

 

When Sanghyuk got to the dance floor, moving his hips along to the beat, it didn’t take long until he felt a body press up against his. He smiled and turned around, and as expected he was facing Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s body was more slender than Sanghyuk’s, which Sanghyuk found very attractive, as he let his hand slip behind Taekwoon’s neck. It didn’t take long until Sanghyuk was basically grinding against Taekwoon’s crotch, and not much later Taekwoon leaned towards Sanghyuk to whisper in his ear.

“Want to take this to my place?” Taekwoon asked, and Sanghyuk felt shivers run down his spine and he could only nod in response. Once again it only took a few seconds until Taekwoon dragged him outside and hailed a taxi.

 

The taxi ride was quiet, the radio was playing some kind of ballad, and Sanghyuk found himself admiring Taekwoon once again. He was clearly older than Sanghyuk, but he didn’t look too old for Sanghyuk, not that he minded. Almost too soon the taxi driver pulled up in front of a huge house, a house bigger than Sanghyuk thought Taekwoon would live in, this dude was clearly really fucking rich. Taekwoon didn’t look like the type of guy to live in a house this big alone.

“You live here alone? Doesn’t it get lonely?” Sanghyuk asked when they walked from the car to the main door. Taekwoon shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like  _ I don’t really mind,  _ but Sanghyuk didn’t really have time to think about it because Taekwoon had already opened the door and pushed Sanghyuk inside.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t even have time to take off his shoes before Taekwoon’s lips were on his, which he gladly accepted. Taekwoon kissed rough, just the way Sanghyuk liked it. He found himself moaning into the kiss, and he could feel Taekwoon smirk into the kiss.

“This way,” Taekwoon said as he pulled away, slipping his shoes off. Taekwoon took Sanghyuk’s wrist in his hand and lead him through the house. The house was in an old style, but still modern. There were huge windows, and Sanghyuk could see a beautiful garden outside. Suddenly Taekwoon turned and they were inside the master bedroom.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Taekwoon hinted, as he started to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. Sanghyuk’s hands went to his belt and before he could take off anything else than his pants, Taekwoon pushed him onto the bed, making his way on top of Sanghyuk. Taekwoon kissed Sanghyuk again, this time making Sanghyuk moan even louder. 

“I like it when you moan,” Taekwoon said in a low voice when he pulled away. Sanghyuk felt his cheeks heat up at the comment and he turned his head to the side. He found himself looking into the eyes of his reflection. Taekwoon had a fucking mirror next to his bed. Sanghyuk gulped and Taekwoon chuckled above him. 

“Do you like it? I hope you enjoy the view as I fuck you,” he whispered into Sanghyuk’s ear, and Sanghyuk could only moan in response. 

 

Taekwoon’s lips were on Sanghyuk’s neck as his hands roamed Sanghyuk’s body. Before he knew it, his shirt was gone and he was left in only his underwear. Sanghyuk reached out for Taekwoon’s pants, and soon Taekwoon was just as naked as Sanghyuk. 

“Underwear too, baby,” Taekwoon said, and Sanghyuk gulped. Taekwoon was clearly hard, but not as hard as Sanghyuk felt himself be. He let his fingers slip under the waistband and he pulled down Taekwoon’s underwear slowly. Taekwoon panted above him and Sanghyuk gulped, he really got a good catch tonight.

 

It didn’t take long until Taekwoon had Sanghyuk’s legs spread out below him, fingers working Sanghyuk open. Sanghyuk was already moaning, almost so much that he was ashamed of it, but Taekwoon looked pleased with the sounds he was making. 

“You ready, baby?” Taekwoon asked, and Sanghyuk nodded.  _ Fucking hell the nickname, _ Sanghyuk thought as he felt Taekwoon turn Sanghyuk around so that he was standing on all fours on the bed.

 

“Look at yourself in the mirror,” Taekwoon urged, and as Sanghyuk let his eyes fall on their reflection, he saw Taekwoon lock eyes with him for a second trough the reflection, before his eyes turned to Sanghyuk’s ass. Taekwoon pushed in slowly, and thrusted towards Sanghyuk even slower. Sanghyuk just moaned, because fuck it felt good.

“Taekwoon o-oh my fucking g-god please move faster,” Sanghyuk cried, and almost on command Taekwoon snapped his hips towards Sanghyuk with such force that Sanghyuk screamed. He really fucking screamed during sex,  _ what the fuck Sanghyuk?  _ He thought, but got distracted by his and Taekwoon’s reflection. 

 

Their bodies melted into one, Sanghyuk moaning under Taekwoon, whose facial expression was something Sanghyuk needed to see more of. The sounds Sanghyuk was making was like music to Taekwoon’s ears. Sanghyuk moaned as he heard small whimpers escape from Taekwoon’s lips.  _ Please never let this end,  _ he thought, and once again almost screamed when Taekwoon thrusted hard into him, hitting his prostate perfectly.

“Baby I’m so close,” Taekwoon whimpered from above, and Sanghyuk reached out for Taekwoon’s hand. Once he found the older ones hand he guided it towards his dick. Taekwoon understood what Sanghyuk wished for, and started moving his hand to the same rhythm as he moved his hips.

“T-taekwoon I’m- I’m so close fuck fuck fuck,” Sanghyuk chanted as he felt himself come. Almost on queue Taekwoon let out a loud moan from behind him, and Sanghyuk felt cum fill up his asshole, not that he would complain.

 

After a few moments, Taekwoon pulled out, and slumped down next to Sanghyuk on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not going to lie, that was the best sex I’ve had in ages,” Taekwoon confessed, and Sanghyuk who was still panting, nodded in response. “I’ll go get something to clean you up,” Taekwoon said, giving Sanghyuk’s ass a little slap as he got up.

 

After they were cleaned up and dressed, Sanghyuk found himself in front of a cup of tea in Taekwoon’s kitchen. He was sitting on the counter with a warm cup in his hands, while Taekwoon was leaning against it next to him, silently sipping at the tea in his hands. Sanghyuk didn’t usually stay after he had fucked someone, but something about Taekwoon made him curious. Curious about the other man, he wanted to stay, to get to know Taekwoon, and to definitely fuck him again. This time he wanted to see Taekwoon’s face while riding the other one’s dick. Oh how he couldn’t wait for it.

 

Taekwoon never let anyone stay, but Sanghyuk had an aura about him that calmed him down. He felt settled next to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk was beautiful. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He wondered how old Sanghyuk was, if he was a student, what his favourite colour was, if he preferred coffee or tea. Taekwoon wanted to know everything about the other one, and especially hear more of his sweet moans in bed. 


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk and Taekwoon meet again, in hope of making Sanghyuk satisfied.

Sanghyuk felt dizzy, he couldn’t stop thinking about Taekwoon. Yes, they had texted a few times, even met up for a cup of coffee one day. Even after all of this, it wasn’t enough, he needed to see Taekwoon once more, to really get the most out of him. Just as he thought he was about to lose it, his phone buzzed. Sanghyuk jumped up from his bed and searched for his phone until he found it under one of his pillows. 

 

_ Can we meet tonight? Come to my place at 7pm.  _ Sanghyuk felt his hands shake as he read the message from Taekwoon over and over again. Taekwoon’s place at 7pm, it was currently 11am, which meant Sanghyuk had a whole 8 hours to prepare himself, both mentally, but also physically. He needed a shower.

 

Taekwoon was pacing back and forth in his living room, Sanghyuk never replied to his message. Did this mean he wouldn’t come? He checked the time on the clock on the wall. 6:59pm. Taekwoon felt his hands sweat, he was never this nervous when meeting someone, but this was Sanghyuk, the sweetest and most beautiful boy he had ever met. Taekwoon had learned that Sanghyuk was a student, and that he studied music. Sanghyuk also liked midnight snacks, and was usually up for them since he studied a lot.

 

Sanghyuk walked back and forth in front of Taekwoon’s gate. He was too nervous to ring the doorbell by the gate even if it was 7:03pm already. Taekwoon wasn’t much older than him, but Sanghyuk still felt such a strong vibe of leadership coming from the older one. Maybe because he was the fucking heir of a huge company. Sanghyuk was really amazed how he had gotten this lucky, a really handsome and nice man, but also really damn rich. He swallowed once, then pressed the doorbell.

 

When Sanghyuk stepped inside, Taekwoon felt the whole world stop, Sanghyuk looked so much better than he had remembered. 

“Hey,” Taekwoon said, breaking the silence. Sanghyuk smiled, and bent down to take off his shoes. Taekwoon shamelessly admired his ass, it was really an amazing ass after all. “I missed you,” Taekwoon said, taking Sanghyuk’s hand in his and leading him into the house. 

“I missed you too,” Sanghyuk answered, cheeks heating up. 

 

“Do you want anything?” Taekwoon asked, once they were settled in Taekwoon’s living room. Sanghyuk looked down, blushed and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Taekwoon asked, moving a bit closer, in hope of making something

out of Sanghyuk’s muttering.

“Truthfully,” Sanghyuk said in the lowest voice possible. “I only want you, I want to ride you and I want to see your face when you come in my ass.” With that Taekwoon snapped, he got up, grabbed Sanghyuk by the wrist and dragged him to his bedroom.

 

Once inside the familiar bedroom, Taekwoon kissed Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk didn’t remember the kisses being this good, or maybe Taekwoon was doing even more this time. Sanghyuk was panting out loud when Taekwoon broke the kiss, hands immediately going to Sanghyuk’s shirt, Sanghyuk doing the same with Taekwoon. Once they were undressed, Taekwoon didn’t throw even a second to waste, pushing Sanghyuk down on the bed.

“Remember what I said,” Sanghyuk reminded, and rolled them over, so that he was on top of Taekwoon. Sanghyuk reached out to kiss Taekwoon’s neck, this time grinding his crotch against Taekwoon’s, making small whimpers escape from Taekwoon’s lips, just like Sanghyuk wanted.

 

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk said, as he felt how hard Taekwoon was against him, not that he wasn’t hard too. “Where’s the lube?” Sanghyuk managed to get out, and Taekwoon pointed to the bedside table. Sanghyuk moved quickly, he was really fucking desperate at this moment, but he knew Taekwoon was feeling the same. Once he found the lube he got down next to Taekwoon.

“Finger me,” Sanghyuk said, trying to sound calm, which probably didn’t work, but Taekwoon clearly didn’t mind. He took the bottle of lube from Sanghyuk, and soon his fingers were inside Sanghyuk. It didn’t take Taekwoon long to find Sanghyuk’s prostate, which made Sanghyuk snap his hips at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“Baby you look so good like this,” Taekwoon complimented Sanghyuk smiling, which only made Sanghyuk blush and turn his head away (this time not towards the mirror, he would probably come on the spot if he saw Taekwoon now).

“I like it when you call me that,” Sanghyuk whispered, and Taekwoon responded with a faint  _ Oh baby _ while hitting Sanghyuk’s prostate once again, making Sanghyuk moan out loud.

 

When Sanghyuk felt stretched out enough he grabbed Taekwoon’s hand, locking eyes with the older one, and Taekwoon knew exactly what he wanted. Taekwoon laid back against the pillows against the headboard, and Sanghyuk moved on top of Taekwoon. Slowly Sanghyuk reached out for Taekwoon’s dick, and moved it towards his asshole, when he started sinking down Taekwoon whimpered, and Sanghyuk was sure it was the best sound he had ever heard. 

 

When Sanghyuk hand sunk down as far as he could go, Taekwoon’s hands made their way to his hips, holding him in place.

“Move,” Taekwoon said, which sounded more like a command, and Sanghyuk gladly obliged. Sanghyuk moved slowly, and Taekwoon made those wonderful noises again, which made Sanghyuk move faster. Sanghyuk kept his eyes on Taekwoon’s face. Taekwoon had his eyes closed, eyebrows tightly knitted together, but his mouth was open, letting out the most beautiful sounds ever.

 

“Touch me,” Sanghyuk managed to get out, and Taekwoon’s eyes shot open, one hand moving from Sanghyuk’s hips to his dick. Sanghyuk hadn’t realised how tight Taekwoon’s grip had been until he let go, but he couldn’t complain, he enjoyed it after all. When Taekwoon’s hand started to move on Sanghyuk’s dick, Sanghyuk was sure he would collapse on top of the other one. Somehow he still managed to move on top of Taekwoon, and Taekwoon continued to touch him.

 

“Come for me baby,” Taekwoon urged, tightening his grip around Sanghyuk’s dick, and Sanghyuk could only moan in response. “I’m close too,” Taekwoon said, and with that Sanghyuk came all over him and Taekwoon. Taekwoon snapped his hips up against Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk tried to get back to his senses as quick as possible so he could see Taekwoon’s face as he came. Taekwoon came with a high pitched whimper, filling up Sanghyuk, and his expression was the best thing Sanghyuk had ever seen.

 

After a while of panting, Sanghyuk slowly got off Taekwoon, falling down next to him. Taekwoon turned to look at Sanghyuk, hand stroking his cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?” Taekwoon asked, and Sanghyuk blushed for what felt like the 100th time that night. “I’ll do get something to clean us up.” With that Taekwoon was gone, and Sanghyuk sighed, he enjoyed this too much for his own good.

 

Once they were cleaned up, Sanghyuk got up, ready to leave, but Taekwoon pulled him back to the bed.

“Do you want to stay?” Taekwoon asked, the most pointless question ever, in Sanghyuk’s opinion.

“Of course I do,” Sanghyuk said, making his way under the blanket next to Taekwoon. He curled up against Taekwoon, and felt Taekwoon kiss the top of his head as he slowly drifted away to dreamland. Taekwoon was all he needed, and he was his satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done did it please let me know what you thought, thank youuuuuu

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post part 2 soon but anyways let me know what you think


End file.
